Operation: Source Code
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. **MAIN TRACK : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. **FACTION TRACK : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Allie : Sentinels. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : **1,165,000 eXP - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. ***790,000 eXP - Main Track Missions Completed. ****647,500 eXP - Attack Missions ****142,500 eXP - Optional Defense Missions ***375,000 eXP - Faction Track Missions *The Level 40 Event Base was the only Base to have Onyx Units spawn as Last Stand Defenders. *The 01000100 Airborne Onyx Unit does not repair itself unless the Attack is Re-Started. *The Level 1000 Sector Base : **Awarded 2 - 7 Omega Siege Squadron Scrap Parts. **Had the Blitz ( ) option available for the minimum cost of 49 Gold. ( Ref ) ' Trivia * '' is the 3rd Special Event to feature the Onyx faction as the antagonist. **Previous Onyx events were : ***Operation: Dreams of the Machine God ( March 2018 ) ***Operation: Sins of Our Fathers ( April 2018 ) *Completing the minimum amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : **510,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Including Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***57,500 eXP - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). **452,500 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Excluding Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : ** ** ** *Special Event Firsts : ** ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Source Code - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( '''04/00/18 ) - Operation: Source Code Briefing - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 04/00/18 ) - Official Source Code Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages SourceCode-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 SourceCode-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 SourceCode-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 SourceCode-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 SourceCode-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 SourceCode-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features 01000100-DisplayPic.png|01000100 Onyx Unit 01000101-DisplayPic.png|01000101 Onyx Unit SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Siege Squadron Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc SourceCode-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token Settings-(05-16-2018)-On.png|Defense Wave Countdown New Settings Option ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #47 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event & Base Instructions SourceCode-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals SourceCode-BaseInstructions-Lv45.png|Base Instructions Level 45 SourceCode-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction Gallery - Event Shop Sharpshooter-LargePic.png|Sharpshooter GEN III Survivors Sharpshooter-TrainingToken.png|Sharpshooter Training Token KevlarSeatbelts-LargePic.png|Kevlar Seatbelts Siege Squadron Tech SourceCode-LargePic.png|Source Code Trophy SourceCode-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-SourceCode.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 & 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-SourceCode.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 & 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-SourceCode.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 & 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-SourceCode.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-Unit-SourceCode.gif|Gen 1 Corpus Unit Cache : Track : Main, Faction Missions : M2, M3, F1 Rolls : 1, 2, 3 ArmsCache-Black-Token-SourceCode.gif|Gen 1 Corpus Token Cache : Track : Faction Missions : 2 Rolls : 3 Galen-LargePic.png|Galen ( Single Use ) Track : Main Missions : 6, 10, 14 Sharpshooter-LargePic.png|Sharpshooter Track : Faction Missions : 3, 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Siegesquadron-Omega-Parts.png|Omega Siege Squadron Scrap Parts 3rd Event Availability Gallery - New Map Icons Sharp_Shooter_Base_Icon.png|Level 5 Base Icon Galen_Base.png|Level 10 Base Icon onyx_d.png|Level 25 Base Icon onyx_e.png|Level 35 Base Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Thorium Lake (Kruger Crash)-Background.jpg|Thorium Lake (Kruger Crash) Level 80 Base Background Video Navigation